Sincerely, Me
by The Girly Man
Summary: Aww... Kyo's writing a love letter!


**I know what you're thinking: Why bother? All my one-shots are going down the toilet!**

**But I just have to post this one. Then I'll go back to my chapter stories.**

**Some may say this is farfetched, but that'll be what you decide.**

**HelloGoodbye song 'Dear Jamie… Sincerely Me'.**

**For Edakumi, because she's one of those crazy Kyoru fans.**

**Sincerely Me (Kyo's POV)**

It was staring at me—well, it would have if it had eyes.

It was like a signal screaming 'Pick Me, Dammit!'

It was a pink boat in a sea of red waves.

It was the only pink rose.

And it had no thorns.

_Pink for Tohru_, I thought, and carefully clipped it out of the bush. Holding it carefully, I slipped back into the house and closed the door to my room quietly.

Setting the flower down in front of me, I sat down at my desk. Then I pulled out a spiral notebook and opened it to a blank page. The only writing utensil in my drawer was a red pen. It would have to do.

Red for happiness.

_Hey Tohru,_ I wrote.

_I really like you._

I ripped the page out and threw it into my waste basket. I figured it would be pretty full by the time I gave up.

_Dear Tohru,_

_I love you._

I threw it away. And another. And another.

What was I supposed to say?

There were now eight pages in the garbage.

There was nothing to write.

I couldn't help but think about how better a job Yuki would do if he were writing a love letter. I became angry and scribbled something down.

_**Dear Tohru,**_

_**I've got a letter I would like to send.**_

_Okay,_ I thought. _I'll just leave it for now._

I couldn't think of anything… no sentences, no words, no letters, no punctuation…

_**It's lacking strings of words with punctuation at the end.**_

I was surprised at that sentence. I didn't know I could put words together in such a… _melodious_ way.

The two sentences rhymed.

_**Should I trust**_

My first thought was 'these words', but I figured I could do better then that. I went in the thesaurus and looked up a synonym for 'words'.

Dialect.

_**Should I trust this dialect to**_

To what?

To show you… my thoughts?

To impress you?

To cause an effect?

I looked up a synonym for 'show'.

Convey.

_**Should I trust this dialect to convey the right effect?**_

I sat back and looked over my sheet. I almost smiled. I felt… proud.

My pen hit the paper again.

_**I've got some things I'd like to set in pen.**_

_**I would have used a pencil, but**_

But what? It would sound pretty crappy if I wrote 'there was nothing else to write with in my drawer'. I read the sentence before it. What was a word that rhymed with pen?

_Hen, ten, jen, ken, then, men, meant_

Meant? Did 'meant' really rhyme?

Meant.

Permanent.

_**I would have used a pencil, but lead's just not permanent.**_

Close enough.

I thought for a minute that I could use the downstairs' computer printer. But would in mean more in my own sloppy handwriting?

_**Should I trust my printer's ink to**_

_Ink, pink, rink, brink, jinx, drink, think_

_**Should I trust my printer's ink to express the things I think?**_

I read everything over again. To me, it was good… really good. But would it impress Tohru? Would it be enough? It was the best I could do.

But… Yuki, Hatsuharu, anyone could do better.

I bet.

But I was going to give it to her.

I knew I was.

But I didn't know what to write next.

And it would never be good enough.

I still couldn't think of much to say.

_Should I tell her how hard this is for me?_

_**Every page I've tried my best to think of something to contest with inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say. **_

I laughed softly to myself, deciding that Yuki would've just _burst_ into tears of jealousy at that sentence. I was so proud.

I folded it up and wrote 'Tohru' on it, but then wondered if it would look stupid if I just taped a piece of paper to her door. _And Yuki might read it…_

I searched through my drawer and found an envelope. It already had a stamp on it. Although I didn't need a stamp to fling a letter across the hall, I didn't want to risk ripping up my only envelope by taking it off. I unfolded the letter and read it again, now noticing that I hadn't signed it. I also struck another inspiration. _I could right about the envelope and stamp…_

**_This envelope will represent my heart,_** I scribbled quickly. **_I'll seal it, send it off and wish it luck with its depart. _**

This was getting even easier!

_**This stamp will be every action that carry my affection.**_

_**But should I trust the postage due to deliver my heart to you?**_

Okay, so I wouldn't really be sending it through postage, but it made it sound better.

I scribbled a final sentence onto the paper, folded it, and shoved it into the envelope. Trying to be cute, I addressed the letter:

_**Tohru Honda**_

_**The Room Across From Mine**_

Picking up the flower, I opened my bedroom door. I threw the letter at her door and successfully made a noise that sounded kind of like a knock. I hid behind my door but left it open a crack so I could watch her. Nervously, I turned the flower over and over in my hands.

She opened the door, saw the envelope, and picked it up. She opened it. She read it. She looked up. I stepped out from behind the door and extended the pink rose toward her. She accepted it, and reached for my hand. I let her hold it. For once, I felt I had finally beaten Yuki. Tohru liked… me.

Leaving the letter on the floor, we walked hand in hand out of the house.

_**Giving all I can, Flower and a hand. **_

_**Hope this helps you see. Signed,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Me**_


End file.
